You Saved My Life
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: (DxS) That's all Im saying. x3


**Hey this is a quick one-shot because its been on my brain for a long time and since I have nothing to do other then read, Im going to post it. XD This is in no way related to any of my other one-shots or stories, ok? This will remain a one-shot, no matter what Im not giving into awesome reviews or puppy-dog looks, not this time. ^.^ Whatever, anyway on with the one-shot and I made a few tweaks to the song its: This Song Saved My Life by Simple Plan.**

* * *

Maddie was near the edge of town looking for any ghosts. Sure she knew Phantom got most of them before she and Jack could get there and be able to test on them, but Phantom couldnt get ALL the ghosts that came into town, he was bound to at least miss one.

And whatever that one was, she was going to get it before he could.

Her ghost tracker went off and she silently cheered, moving quickly to find where the stray ghost was. She was now at the edge of town where there was a few trees and brushes and such scattered around she moved as close to the dot as she could and looked to see which ghost it was, she was surprised to see...

Phantom...and Sam?

Her eyebrows went to her hair line as she saw her son's bestfriend/girlfriend hanging out with Phantom, but why?

"Must you always get hurt, Danny? Im running out of bandages and goze, and soon my parents are going to began to wonder why." Sam says with a slight moody-scold to her voice.

Sam was just out of the way to see Phantom had a rather long and seemingly bit deep cut across his cheast.

Phantom rolled his green eyes and chuckled with humor. "Ok, next time I get in a harsh fight with Skulker I will ask him to cut me open more nicely, is that better?"

Sam gave him a small but amused glare. "You know thats not what I meant and if you keep that up with me I'll lock you in the thermos for a couple of days."

Maddie was surprised slightly by Sam's bluntness and Phantom's seeming ease at the playful threat, they seemed to act like to friends teasing each other, but they couldnt be.

Could they?

"Oh Sam you know you wouldnt do that, you'ld miss me too much." Phantom teased, trying to strike a pose but winced when Sam pulled a bit on the goze a bit to tight, he pouted. "You did that on purpose."

"I dont know what your talking about." Sam says innocently, but the gleam in her eye said other wise.

"If I didnt need you around so much, I would have fired you as my healer for that." Phantom sticks his tounge out, making both women (seen and unseen) roll their eyes at his antics.

"You know you and Tucker wouldnt last a day without me, admit it." She says smartly.

"I dont know, Jazz is a pretty good healer..." Phantom says, rubbing his chin in fake thought.

Jazz? What was her daughter do with Phantom, and what about Danny's friends, why hadn't Phantom said anything about Danny, and why had Sam called him Danny? All these thoughts ran through her head.

"So, Danny since we told our parents we were out with Tuck, even though he's home, what do you want to do?" Sam says, sitting next to Phantom.

"I dont know..." He blushed, and looked at Sam with a shy, nervous grin. "This may sound a bit to mushy for you...but I have a song that I would like to sing to you, would you like to hear?"

Sam looked surprised. "Danny-"

"Your right it was a stupid idea just forget it." Phantom interups, looking away.

Sam took his chin and turned his face back to her, he looked at her in surprise and with a dust of a blush on his cheeks. "I would love to hear it, Danny."

Phantom grins widely and shots up, doing a flip in the air and pumping it with his fist. "Sweet!"

Sam did a sort of giggle-ish chuckle and stood. "Come on, Ghost Boy, dont keep me waiting."

Phantom winks and takes a deep breath, everything else in the world seemed to go quiet to hear what the boy had to sing, and it proved worth it as his echo-y and alluring as he began.

"I want to start by letting you know this: Because of you my life has a purpose."

Sam and Maddie both started mezmerized as Phantom swayed gracefully in the air to an unheard tone, he smiled slightly as he went to the next part.

"You helped me be who I am today, I see my self in every word you say."

Sam snickers and says, 'Clueless?', which makes Phantom give her a slight pouting glare before he continued.

"Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me. Trapped in a world were everyone hates me."

Phantom had sighed slightly at the last part and Sam placed her hand on his floating foot and said. 'Not every body.' Making Phantom smile again.

"There's so much that Im going through, I wouldnt be here if it wasnt for you."

Sam blushed slightly at that.

"I was broken, I was choking, I was lost, you saved my life."

Sam looked at him with surprise, her blush going brighter ten fold.

"I was bleeding, stopped believing, could've died, you saved my life."

Phantom was smiling gently at her, Sam was looking at Phantom with mixed looks.

"I was down, I was drowning, but you came just in time, you saved my life."

Sam leaned against Phantom's cheast, he was still smiling.

"Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever, You've always known how to make me feel better."

"Thats because we've always known each other, Danny." Sam says, smiling up at Phantom.

"Because of you, my sister and me are so much closer then we used to be."

Sister? Phantom had a sister? Where was she? Was she alive, or a ghost? Maddie shook her head and continued listening.

"You're my escape when Im stuck in this small town, I turn you up, when ever I feel down."

"Oh and hows that?" Sam says, rolling her eyes, just making Phantom snicker and go on with the song.

"You let me know like no one else thats its ok to be myself."

"So I have been rubbing off on you! Tuck owes me $20." Sam laughs, now it was Phantom's turn to roll his eyes.

"I was broken, I was choking, I was lost, you song saved my life."

Sam sighed, Maddie watched the two closely.

"I was bleeding, stopped believing, could have died, you song saved my life."

Phantom was now spinning them around a bit.

"I was down, I was drowning, but you came on just in time, you song saved my life."

Maddie watched in fascination as Phantom make butterflies and small animals out of ice, then with a small glowing green spot at where their hearts would be the ice creatures began moving around, and basicly acting as if they were alive.

"You'll never know what it means to me that I'm not alone, that I'll never have to be."

"Never." Sam reasures him.

"I was broken, I was choking, I was lost, you saved my life."

Sam and Phantom moved around as the bunnies and squirrel, petting and rubbing their icy backs, chins, ears, stomaches, any other part that got the animal to make a sound of bliss.

"I was bleeding, stopped believing, could have died, you saved my life."

Phantom picked up one of the bunnies and held it, stroking its cold head like a cat.

"I was down, I was drowning, but you came on just in time, you saved my life."

Phantom put the bunny back down and looked back at Sam, who was holding a small bird, and see looked back at him.

"My life, my life...my life, my life...my life, my life...my life, my life, you saved my life."

By the end Phantom and Sam's noses were an inch from touching, both looking deeply into the other's eyes, then slowly Phantom and Sam moved closer, and in a second their lips touched.

Maddie's eyes widened. Before she could move forward to force the two apart and demand answers, a flash drawed her attention back to the two kissing teens. She looked and saw a halo of white with blue tinting formed around Phantom's waist, her eyes widened even more as it split into two identical ones, one moving towards his head, the other moving down to his boots.

Maddie watched as while the two rings moved and in Danny Phantoms place...

Was her son, Danny Fenton.

Her mind stopped, just frozen in shock. Yet, it seemed her brain was was still working in its fast pace, and everything clicked. The constant being out late, never seeing him at home, why he was lacking in school, why he always seemed to come home each day with a new limp or bruse.

Her baby, was the was the Ghost Teen Hero, Danny Phantom.

She was about to step out and demand to know everything when she looked at them, they had finally pulled away and were smiling softly at each other, then they began to kiss again.

Maddie sighed silently and smiled, she walked backwards slowly and quietly. When she got far enough away she smiled back at where they had been and rolled her eyes. "I can always get answers when he gets home, after all Im going to have to ground him for lieing to me."

And with that she walked back to the RV and drove home, to wait for her heroic son to get home for his 'date.'

* * *

**DONE! FINALLY! XDDD R&R! Ta.**

**-VGF**


End file.
